Hazama:Stylish,Lethal and Perfect!
Let me give you a brief run on Hazama.He's the Captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium.or NOL.His position is stationed in the Intelligence Department,where they keep all the nitty gritty.but this green haired god has his own agenda planned out.He is not as he looks.for Hazama is really a phantom.he appears as a green,vague humanlike image with green veins inside the body.He has a sadistic smile on the face and a single eye.I'll paste his Human image as of now,for you to see.Hazama is just an alias,he is really Yuuki Terumi,originally one of the Six Heroes,the guys who took out Black Beast in the First Dark War.He betrayed them,and slew Nine,the greatest Witch of all time,and the creator of the monstrous Black Beast.Nine is Kokonoe's mom,and Kokonoe is a scientist at Sector Seven.in turn,she is the creator of the mighty man/machine,Iron Tager. "Hazama" looks this way because of a merge between Terumi and Kazuma Kuvaru.You can learn more about Kazuma by reading the graphic novel BB Phase Shift. I can tell you a bit.Kazuma was made by Relius Clover,the Mad Puppeteer. Relius Clover is Carl Clover's father and the owner of Fulcrus Redactum:Ignis. Who's Ignis?Well,she is Carl's mom,transformed into the tall puppet.I'll put a picture of them.back to business..Terumi and Kazuma were both created by this handsome guy.Once they fused,you get the current Hazama.He has no bones in the body,however.He is very handsome,with golden eyes,which can't be seen,since they are closed.In Calamity Trigger,the first BlazBlue,the final Ending depicts Terumi.his hair is standing up,he has a killer's wide smile on the face and is pale.He is also shown in his recent appearences,BlazBlue CS and BlazBlue Extend.Here's an image. this happens when he whips out his Ars Magus:BlazBlue.It's powerful stuff.there is a "fake"as it's called by him,the Azure Grimoire,or BlazBlue.It's owner is Ragna The Bloodedge,a very powerful man with silver hair and heterachromia.He took out lots of Library branches all by himself,and has the largest bounty on his head in Kagatsuchi.1,000,000,000pd(Platina Dollars)crazy huh?even though it is fake,it's very important.I'll explain in his article later.Now change gears back to Hazama.He wields a Nox Nyctores,named Ouroboros.or Jasou.His real name is called Geminus Anguium.and he drains the emotions out of anyone he hangs onto.I'm not sure how Hazama got him.Jasou is shown,biting his tail,or other online images show him in and endless circle,It makes sense since Ouro means round,and Infinity.I'll show him to you.In battle,he is a large chain,with a biting head.and this helps Hazama move around quickly on the field.Hazama is famous for picking at people.named online as Trollzama,I see it different though,all of the characters always put their noses into his business.If they let him be,they would'nt get Hazama'd,now would they?but,that's not the goal.Terumi is fearsome,and not to be fooled around with.His purpose is to get his hands on a pretty woman with self esteem issues,named Noel Vermillion.she carries two sawed off shotguns named Arcus Diablous,or simply Bolverk.he too is a Nox Nyctores.without her companions,her real abilities are unleashed. Hazama stuffs zombied Noel into a lovely sword like object or Altar,once (smelted)forged,out pops Kusanagi,the godslayer,or just Murakumo.Mu is the 12th sample and is the most powerful.Terumi orders her to go kick the s**t out of Ameterasu(Sun Goddess)Mu is shapely and beautiful,adorning her head is a blue plate.it keeps the brainwashing in tact,accompanied by horns at the sides.in Continuum Shift,Ragna dodges her Stein Gunner attacks with Soul Eater(An existing anime character.)and sacrifices his right arm to save her life.turning her back into Noel.sweet,right?But before this,I forgot,Terumi and Mu share a Lifelink,which means,If you kill Terumi,you kill Noel.but,back to the tearjerker..later on,things are patched up.leaving Hazama and Relius standing over a large Cauldron..rewinded,before that,he was that green thingie,and then,back to Hazama.he stands over that Cauldron after Relius leaves,and smiles,scheming something even more sinister.I've provided some videos that may help if I missed a couple of things.they contain a bit of coarse language,I'm sorry about it.enjoy anyway! http://arcsystemworks.com/ All images,characters,designs,names and their Emblems are copyrighted and protected by Arc System Works and Aksys Games.Their site is above If you enjoy the BlazBlue series and want to know more! Category:Hazama School:Learning the moves! Category:Hazama School:Ultimate Tutorial! Category:Hazama School:Tips and Tricks,the Ultimate Takedown! Category:Gluttony Fang:Theme of Hazama